thangusafandomcom-20200213-history
NPCs
NPCs are commonly used to either, refine and buy/sell weapons, armor, shields, pots (items where you can restore HP / Mana with dependant on the color / effect of the item) refines, skills and all other items contained in Thang. Dantong Dantong is located in the Forest of Darkness (216,55) and sells level 7, 20 and 30 armor pieces along with weapons up to level 23 along with small potions for lower levels. Danduki Danduki is located in Rian Village (64,44), an NPC which can refine items and also it sells level 40 equipment along with weapons up to 51. He also seems to sell several shields from level 80 and up and also sells a colorless "pebble". Gin Gin is located in Watdorn and currently is the DoT3 (Door to Treasure 3) NPC, it doesn't sell anything out of trading "refines" for weapons and shields known as DoT3. Kanar Kanar is located in the Ancient Tomb (105,221) and currently is the DoT2 (Door to Treasure 2) NPC, it doesn't sell anything out of trading "refines" for weapons and shields known as DoT2. Lama Shuham Lama Shuham is located in Yereden (216,202), she is the spiritual leader of the On-du Sham tribe. You can restat your attributes / stats there for free once you have reached level 99. Currently it doesn't sell anything or trade anything. Naramarita Naramarita is located in Yereden (203,209), she sells skills for the Un-do Sham tribe along with pots, teleport scrolls, several golden combo items and rings +0. Nusamlatana Nusamlatana is located in the Market Place (Nusamlatana) (31,19) she commonly is known as Nusa Lady also she currently trades items for lune instead of dien, lune is a premium sort of dien and she sells golden combo items +1/+2, rings +1/+2, pots, teleport scrolls, premium cloaks and scrolls to improve EXP/Skill EXP/Drop Rate by a certain amount in %. Also there are ressurect scrolls decreasing the loss of EXP by a certain amount in %, all known scrolls will atleast last for 3 hours. (Though Game Masters might give out extended time scrolls in events.) Patriarch Patriarch is located in Rian Village, he is currently the only NPC giving quests around in Thang. It doesn't sell or trade anything out of restatting your attributes / stats at level 49 for free. Shataram Shataram is located in Yereden (196,214) she sells armor and weapons for the Un-do Sham tribe along with dye flasks and and mask designs. She is the only NPC where you can refine masks, several "refines" and Un-do Sham armory and weapons from level 1 up to level 40 (out of the cloaks which go up to level 80.) Suekaina Suekaina is located in Rian Village (83,62) and is much a like with Naramarita, she sells skills for the Rian and Kanhoa tribe along with pots, teleport scrolls, several golden combo items and rings +0. Shaorin Tuna Tuna is located in Rian Village (63,62), she is the warehouse keeper and also a DoT 1 (Door to Treasure 1) trader. She doesn't sell anything out of trading "refines" for special weapons and shields. Yommorat Yommorat is located in Noraphat, Zaika Zaika is located in Noraphat and he is the DoT 4 (Door to Treasure 4) trader. He doesn't sell anything out of trading "refines" for special weapons and shields.